1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starting apparatus and a starting method each for starting electric appliance and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless LAN system using a radio base station and a radio terminal is used. To reduce the power consumption of the radio base station, disclosed is a technique of stopping most of functions of the radio base station when the communication with the terminal is disrupted for a predetermined time (see JP-A 2001-156788 (KOKAI)). When the communication with the terminal is disrupted for a predetermined time, power is supplied only to a part of blocks of the radio base station, but not supplied to other blocks. The radio base station receives a Wake Up signal, whereby the power is supplied to the other blocks. Here, in order to accurately recognize the Wake Up signal even in circumstances where an interference wave exists, the reception level is set to a predetermined level or higher.
However, the above technique does not teach any method of setting a reference level for detecting the signal for start (for example, a Wake Up signal). If the reference level is set too high, the stop of power supply to the other blocks is continued. Conversely, if the reference level is set too low, power is supplied to the other blocks due to an interference wave. As described above, the reliability of control of the power supply is decreased unless the predetermined level is appropriately set.